


Brooklyn soldier with a shiny shield

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Press and Tabloids, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "Steve froze on the spot, his usually summer sky blue eyes looking now like ice and cold..."When you dare to attack Tony Stark, Captain America is not happy with you...Gift for @endellion in the Steve Tony Secret Santa 2018!





	Brooklyn soldier with a shiny shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/gifts).



> Disclaimer... Nothing belongs to me, only the writing. The characters are from their correct owners and all, I don't win anything more than the joy of writing them.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Steve froze on the spot, his usually summer sky blue eyes looking now like ice and cold. Dressed up in his uniform he was intimidating, and the team tensed, knowing that the reporter had angered the usually unflappable leader of the Avengers.

“Excuse me?”  
“It's just…”  
“You dare to accuse one of my team, one of us of being unworthy of being in this team?”  
“His past is tainted with blood Captain. He was a murderer.”  
“Did he kill anyone with those weapons? He made them to protect our soldiers, to keep them safe.”  
“And the scandals?”  
“Did he force anyone? Did he treat them badly? Everyone knows that Tony is an excellent lover, kind and considerate.”  
“And his problems with authority?”  
“He doesn't have any problems under mine. Maybe he just crossed with people unable to realize how amazing he is. So, if any of the presents have anything to say about Tony Stark being the second in command of the Avengers or in the team think about this. This man was willing to die for every single one of you. He goes to the funerals of the victims of every mission, pays for the burial of those who weren't able to do that. He supports students of all types of studies and likes to learn about everything and anything. That man is a damn genius and the heart of the Avengers. So if you want to judge him for his past, revisit yours, and then we talk. This press conference is over for us…”

Turning, he looked at the team and his still icy eyes made them stand in line waiting for their Captain's orders.

“Avengers, let's go.”

Steve didn't relax until he was on the car Happy drove, his blue eyes now cloud by unshod tears.

Bucky, who had been watching his best friend from the sides sat right next to him, clutching his unharmed shoulder in a comforting embrace.

“Stevie…”  
“No Buck, they dare to question his place on the team… none of them see that he is the one keeping us afloat…”  
“He is…”  
“Hey, he will be ok. Stark is nothing but resilient” Sam said from the comms.  
“That's true Steve…”

With the assurances of the team about Tony getting better, Steve let the silence of the car and his brother (in all but blood) presence to allow him to relax and let the anger from the press conference sweep away leaving only his need to see Tony.

At the hospital everything had the usual chaos. Doctors making the rounds, nurses helping everyone but the team knew they had to go to the last room where their injured teammate was recovering.

Knowing that Steve needed to see Tony, everyone decided to go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat and those who were less tired talked to some doctors about visiting the Kids Wing…

Whatever it took to leave them alone.

In the front door, Rhodes stood with the armour on sentient mode, guarding his brother and best friend. When he saw the two super soldiers he smiled softly and walked a bit.

“How is he?”  
“Pete is with him inside. He is awake.”

He is awake. He is awake. The words were playing on repeat inside Steve's mind and his hands started trembling. Fear mixing with relief his blue eyes released several of the tears they were holding and Bucky hugged him trying to help him compose himself.

“Can I…?” Rhodes smiled at his doubt not knowing if he would allow it  
“Go on, he is expecting you.”

The two James stood on the door talking to each other, and Steve knocked the door three times waiting. Only when he heard the soft “C'mon in” he opened the door.

The scene in front of him made his heart leap on his chest. Tony had his eyes opened, and he was gently stroking Peter's hair, that was sleeping with his head in the chair and his body on the chair keeping an arm on Tony's chest.

The scene made him wish for a kid with his eyes and Tony windswept hair sleeping while Tony stroked his hair and sung to him on Italian…

“Hey Winghead.”  
“How do you feel Shellhead?”  
“Like I was thrown by Magneto to the other side of the city…”

Steve went silent, the memories of the incident clear and frightening… the fear of watching him fall…

“Tony…”  
“Too soon?”  
“Yeah…”  
“By the way I saw the conference. You can't fight everyone who question my worthiness of being at the team.”  
“Damn I can. Tony you are the heart of the team. You gave us everything we needed. You gave me a home. Tones…”

A calloused finger laid softly on his lips cutting him. Tony looked too pale for him to be recovered, but his dark eyes glimmered in the dark with a strength Steve had grown to love and admire.

“You know I love you right? My knight in shining armour… always defending me”  
“More like your Brooklyn soldier with a shiny shield, you are the one with the armour Tones” he replied laughing softly kissing him on the forehead. “Rest darling, Captain America needs Iron Man protecting his six”  
“Cheesy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me at @abbied_arcy and talk to me about everything you like!


End file.
